


Kisses

by Sassybutt0216



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Kisses, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: Natasha is in trouble and Mark is more than happy to help out.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Mark Solan
Kudos: 3





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy or Avengers. I am just playing with the plot. This does not follow anytime except for Natasha is on the run. Enjoy!

Club in New York:

"Another scotch malt, please," I said, flagging the bartender.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a woman about the same age as me. She had bright red hair and green eyes. She was beautiful. "There is now," I said, giving her my best smile.

"Can I get a shot of Vodka?" She asked the bartender.

The bartender filled a shot for her and refilled my glass.

"Leave the bottle, please." She said, lifting her shot to me and downing it.

"The name is Mark Sloan," I said, holding out my hand.

"Natasha Romanoff." She said, pouring another shot and downing it.

"Romanoff? Are you Russin?" I asked her.

"I am. Was it the Vodka or the last name?" She asked, smirking at me.

I laughed. "Both."

"So, what are you doing here all alone?" She asked me.

"Wallowing and having a pity party," I said, taking another sip of my drink.

"What caused you to be so glum?" I asked him.

"I did something stupid," I told her.

"Haven't we all?" She asked, taking another shot.

"I slept with my best friend's wife," I admitted to her.

"Ouch. You are right, that is pretty stupid." She said, smirking at me.

"You're telling me," I grumbled.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked me.

"I would love to," I said, holding out my hand.

Natasha did one more shot before taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. I put my hands on her hips. We danced to the music for a while before I could not help myself anymore. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. Natasha froze for just a second before kissing me back. We kiss for a moment before she breaks the kiss.

"Sorry, I have to go." She said, walking out of the bar.

I cursed to myself. I was hoping that this was not the last time I was going to see that beauty.

A cafe in New York- A couple of months later

Why did I have to get myself in this mess again? I am always on the run. For once, can I not be on the field from someone. This time it is even worse because I am on the run from someone on my side. I walk around the corner of a building to see the man that I meet at the bar. What was his name again? Mark Solan. I quickly walk over to him and have him pin me to the wall. I needed time to take off my wig and hide from them.

"Natasha?" He said, looking at me.

"Kiss me," I said, crashing my lips into his.

He is a little confused before kissing me back. Once he realized what was going on, he takes his arms and wraps it around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I take off the brown wig and the long white jacket that I am wearing and throw into the trash can we are near. I open my eyes just a little to see that the guys that were past us I broke the kiss.

"Thank you," I said, catching my breath.

"No problem." He said, giving me a cocky grin. "Do you want to tell me what this is about and why you are bleeding?"

"I really can't tell you," I said quickly.

"How about we got back to my place so I can stitch you up?" He asked, leading me the opposite was that I was getting chased. "I am a surgeon."

"Fine, but only to stitch me up. I have to keep moving." I said, following him. His apartment was just around the corner.

"This is me." He said, opening the door and leading me to the elevator. We went up about three floors before stopping. He leads me down the hallway and to the fourth door. Once it is unlocked he walks into the apartment.

The apartment is just how I would picture it. You could tell that he was a bachelor.

"You can sit on one of those stools. I will be right back out with my suture kit." He said, walking further into the apartment.

I took this time to look around. It was a very homey apartment. There were lots of movies, some pictures. They all featured three people Mark, A dark-haired man, and a red-headed woman.

"That was my best friend and his wife that I was telling you about." He said, motioning me over to the bar area.

"How did that go?" I asked, sitting on the stool.

"It went as well as you expect. I went to Seatle to talk to her, and well, here I am." He said, putting a pair of gloves. "Do you want to take off your jacket so I can see the cut?"

"Sure," I said, shrugging my jacket off. It was an excellent cut. I had not even realized that I was bleeding until Mark told me I was.

He took my arm and sanitized it. "I don't have anything to numb the pain. I am sorry." He told me.

"It is okay. I have sewed up my cuts before." I told him, and he started to stitch up my arm.

"Really?" He asked, looking up at my face.

I showed one of my scars on my other arm. "I was not quick enough," I told him.

"So, are you on the run or something?" He asked me.

"I am. I can't go into the details." I said quickly.

"That is okay." He said, finishing stitching up my arm. "Are there any other cuts?"

"No, I think I am good. Thank you for that. You did not need to help me." I said, watching him put a bandage on my arm.

"Do you need to take a shower? I have some of Addison's clothes you can wear. You look about the same size as her." He asked, throwing everything away.

"Are you sure?" I asked, standing up.

"I am sure. Follow me." He said, walking towards the back of the apartment.

When we got back to the bedroom, Mark walked over to the closet and grabbed me a pair of jeans and a tank top. He handed them to me before grabbing me a jacket.

"Would that be okay?" He asked, handing me a bra and underwear.

"This is great. You are right; we are the same size." I told him.

"Okay, well, the bathroom is through that door. There are clean towels in the cabinet. Help yourself. I think Addison left some of her products in there. If you need me, I will be in the living room." He said, giving me a wink and walking out of the room.

Once I was done showering and getting dressed, I walked out into the living room to see Mark in the kitchen.

"Do you like chicken alfredo?" He asked me.

"I do, but I really should be leaving. I do want to put you in any danger." I said, walking over to him.

"A little food would do you good with all the blood you lost." He told me.

"Fine, but then I have to go," I said, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

After Mark was made cooking dinner, we sat down and ate dinner. We talk about pretty much everything. He told me about his job and what he does. We did end up talking about Derek and Addison. Who I found out was fascinating people. The more we told, the more I came to realize that he kind of reminds me of Tony.

"Thank you again for everything that you did tonight," I said, putting on the jacket that he gave to me.

"Anytime." He said, smiling at me.

"I might see you around," I said, leaning up and kissing him on the check.

"Bye, Natasha." He said, leaning in and kissing me.

I kiss him back before breaking the kiss and turning away.

"Bye Mark," I said, looking back one more time to smile at him.

Seatle - 6 months later

I honestly don't know why I decided to come back to Seatle. There was no way that I was going to get back with Addison, and there was no way that Derek was going to forgive me. He hated my guts. Tonight was a night to wallow. I just wanted to drink all my feelings away.

So after I got out of work, I went to Joe's across the street. When I got there, I could not help to laugh when I saw a redhead sitting at the bar. Could she be here in Seatle?

"Is this spot taken?" I asked, walking behind her.

"Not anymore." She said, smirking at me.

"How are you, Natasha?" I asked, sitting down.

"I have been good. How have you been?" She asked, flagging over Joe.

"I have been alright," I told her.

"Still made no progress with Addison and Derek?" She asked.

"They hate me. Hate me." I told her.

"Can we get a scotch malt and a shot of vodka leave the bottle please," Natasha asked Joe the turned back to me. "They don't hate you. They are just upset."

"Thank you for not trying to hurt my feelings, but they do hate me. They cant even look at me without glaring at me." I told her.

"Wow pity party for one over here," She said, giving him a small smile.

"You are so mean," I said, smiling at her. Even though I was a sad little still, Natasha did make me feel better.

"You will get over it. Now I know it seems like the world is over now, but it will get better." She said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"So, do you want to help me drown my sorrows in alcohol?" I asked her.

"I would love to." She said, taking a shot of vodka.

"To our happiness," I said, raising my glass to her.

"To our happiness." She said, also raising her glass.

I woke up with my head spinning. I did not know how much I ended up drinking, but I lost count after the first couple of shots. Remind me never to try to out-drink a Russian. It did not go well for me. I open my eyes only to see a mop of red hair. I carefully move to see Natasha laying on my chest. I smile and then try to move out from under her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, opening her one eye.

"Breakfast," I said, getting up and kissing her on the head. "You can stay in bed longer."

I laughed as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. After putting on a pair of pajama pants, I went downstairs to started on breakfast and make coffee. I decided to make eggs and bacon.

I was just about done with breakfast when I felt two arms wrap around me.

"I thought you were tired," I said, turning around and looking at her. She was wearing my button-up shirt. She had a couple of buttons not buttoned on the top. It went down to her mid-thigh.

"I smelled the coffee." She said, smiling.

"What do you want in your coffee?" I asked grabbing a cup for her.

"Just a little bit of milk and sugar." She said sitting on the counter.

"Okay," I said grabbing two cups and putting coffee in them. I added a little bit of milk and sugar to her coffee and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Natasha said taking a sip.

"What time do you have to leave this time?" I asked her.

She set her coffee down. "I was thinking about staying here for a while." She told me.

"With me? How rude you never asked." I said laughing.

"No, I am going to go look for a place." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well if you want to stay here you can. I have a guest bedroom." I told her.

"You would not mind?" She asked me.

"To be honest I am not really ever home. I work a lot of hours. It really is not a big deal." I told her.

"Okay. I need to get my stuff from my hotel room." She told me.

"I will help after breakfast," I said.

Seattle- A couple of weeks later

"That was some nightmare you were having," I said wrapping my arms around her. 

She laid her head on my chest. "Did I ever tell you about my past?" She asked.

"No, only that you are a spy. Natasha you don't have to tell me." I said kissing her forehead.

"There is a lot of things that I have done in the past that I am not proud of. I was trained to kill and not feel anything." She said looking at her hands.

"I don't care what happened in your past. We all have done questionable things." I told her.

"Stay with me?" She asked.

"Of course," I told her.

"Goodnight Mark." She said closing her eyes.

I allowed myself to close my eyes and dream about the redhead laying in my arms.

The Next day

"I'm sorry. Who are you looking for?" The nurse asked me.

"I am looking for Dr. Mark Solan," I told her for the third time.

"Dr. Shepherd, could you take this lady to see Dr. Solan?" She asked the man who was standing at the counter.

"Sure. Where is he at?" He asked her.

"In his office." She said.

"Come with me." He said motioning for me to follow him. We walk down a hall in silence. "How do you know Mark?"

"We are engaged," I said coming up with a lie.

"Really? Where is your ring?" He asked looking down at my hand.

"We are getting it resized," I told him.

We stopped in front of a door and Dr. Shepherd knocked on it. I heard Mark's voice telling us to come in. He opened the door and I walked in.

"Natasha, what are you doing here?" He said looking confused.

"I just wanted to come and see you," I said walking up and hugging him.

"We just saw each other this morning." He said hugging me back.

"I told him we were engaged," I whispered and then kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for bringing her to my office Derek." He said.

"So this is why you don't flirt with the nurses anymore." He said.

"Are you hungry?" Mark asked me.

"I am always hungry," I told him.

"I hope you don't mind hospital food." He said taking my hand.

"I don't mind as long I get to take you out to dinner tonight," I said leading him towards the door.

"I am not going to allow you to buy me dinner." He said.

"It is the 21st-century and I want to buy you dinner. Let me do that." I said waving goodbye to Derek. Once we got to the cafeteria we got our food and went to find a table.

"Thank you," Mark said as we sat down at a table.

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked.

"For just being you." He said taking a bite of his food.

"No thank you for always getting me out of trouble," I said also taking a bite out of my food.

"So why did you tell Derek that we were engaged?" He asked me.

"Did you see his face? It was priceless." I said laughing.

"It was pretty great. So I guess I have to buy you a ring to keep up appearances." He told me.

"You don't have to do that," I told him.

"I just want to let you know that you don't have to say it back. I know that you think love is for children but I do love you and I am very happy that I meet you." He said giving me a small smile.

Could I love Mark? I think I could.

"I love you too," I said giving him a smile.


End file.
